harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Longbottom Manor (ASTOF)
Longbottom Manor (formerly known as Charleston Manor '''before 1910 and sometimes called '''Longbottom Castle) is the ancestral home of the Longbottom Family who have resided there since 1910, though their maternal ancestors have resided there since 1066; it is located in Birsay on the island of the Orkney Islands known as The Mainland. Kirkwell and Stromness - both of which are burghs - and Finstown are the the only three settlements on The Mainland but are regulalry visited by Tourists due to the Ferry service. The Manor's extensive grounds - which are not limited to but include a 60 acre forest, two lakes, a mountain and a herd of sitebred Stallions - stretch for 100 acres (404686 square metres) and belong privately to the Manor and bring in the income for it. It is unplottable, under a Fidelius Charm, with the current owner of the Manor - currently Frank Longbottom - being the Secret Keeper, and can only be accessed by Floo with a few exceptions for those who do know it's location. Muggles do visit the Manor but do not know that the Longbottom Family are wizards. Every New Years Eve the Manor hosts a firework show for the residents of ''The Mainland. '' The current owner of the Manor is Frank Longbottom who lives there with his wife Alice and children, Neville and Margaret. History 1910s Longbottom Manor, the ancestral home of the Longbottom Family, passed into the family when Hubertus "Podge" Longbottom married into the Charleston Family with his marriage to Anna-Marie Charleston in 1910; her family had resided in the Manor since 485AD, and after her father's death it passed to her, as she was the last remaining heiress. 1940s On the death of Anna-Marie in 1940 at the age of 50, the Manor passed to Harfang, her son with Hubertus, who resided there until his early death in 1945 at the age of 30 from a skiing accident on Mount Everest. Between 1945 and 1955 Edward lived there with his mother, Callidora Black, and his sister, Mary, who was two years younger than him. Due to Edward's young age at his father's death - he was only ten - Callidora remained in the Manor as his guardian until he turned seventeen when he was truly able to inherit the Manor. 1950s In 1957, Edward's cousin, Augustus married Augusta at the age of 20; the bride was the same age as the groom. At the same time, Augustus's twin brother, Algernon, married his wife, Enid; the groom was the same age as the bride and Enid and Algie often visited his brother and sister-in-law. In the same year, Edward Longbottom's sister, Mary, died of a broken neck and spine after a horse riding accident and, a few weeks later, the only child of Augustus and Augusta, Franklin, more commonly known as Frank, was born; Augustus, paternal cousin of Edward, resided in London, where Frank was raised. 1979 In October 1979, at the age of 22, Frank married Alice in Longbottom Manor's main hall having obtained permission from his father's cousin to marry her; she moved into his family's London townhouse with her husband and in-laws afterwards. 1980s On July 30, 1980, Alice gave birth to Neville. Weeks after Neville's birth, his grandfather's cousin, Edward, died - Nevlle's great-grandfather, Gerald, uncle of Edward, succeeded to the family title and moved wife, son, daughter-in-law, grandson, granddaughter-in-law and great-grandson and great-granddaughter into the Manor. In 1981, with the threat of Lord Voldemort due to the prophecy concerning a child born in July, the Longbottom Family and Albus Dumbledore, put many protection charms and spells on Longbottom Manor. One month later - on the 24th of August - Alice gave birth to Margaret Longbottom. On the 1st of November, the protection charms and spells protected the family - Gerald, Augustus, Augusta, Alice, Frank, Neville and Margaret - when Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr came looking for them after the downfall of Lord Voldemort on 31 October 1981. The family were able to hold off the Death Eaters long enough for Aurors to arrive and take Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr into custody. Though Alice and Frank were tortured, the Aurors arrived in time to prevent any major damage from occuring. Alice and Frank continued to reside there for the rest of the 1980s with Neville and Margaret and the protective charms remained; the Potter Family, after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, were regular visitors and the children spent many days playing in the extensive grounds and forest of the Manor. Gerald died in 1985 with the Manor and title of Earl of Inveraray passing to his son, Augustus. Augustus's mother, Agatha, moved into the Dower House, dying in 1987, weeks before her son. Augustus died in 1987 and the Manor passed to Frank; Augusta moved into the Dower House on the estate - redecorating it from her mother-in-law's dark tastes - and was a regular visitor for dinners. 1990s Alice and Frank continued to reside in Longbottom Manor while Neville began attending Hogwarts in 1991; in 1991 the protective charms were still there and were still as strong as the day they were cast. Notable Occupants *Frank Longbottom *Alice Longbottom *Augusta Longbottom *Augustus Longbottom *Longbottom Family *Charleston Family *Neville Longbottom *Margaret Longbottom Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years